Survivor: All Stars
'' '' Survivor: All Stars is the twentieth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 24 castaways, in which castaways returned who were considered the best of the best Survivor castawayas. The Final Two of the season included Katie, a former villian who became an anti-hero and was extremely strategic. His fellow finalist, Cody was a physcial threat and cut-throat. Katie and Cody made it to the end based on their take no prisoners approach to the game. In the end, Katie defeated Cody based on her overall likability, winning in a 7-1 vote. Twists/ Changes All Stars: For the twentieth anniversary, the most likeable and memorable castaways from the past nineteen seasons competed to win the title of Sole Surviving All Star. Tribe Switch: On Day 13, the remaning 18 castaways were switched into the three tribes, each having six members. Tribe Dissolve: On Day 21, the remaining 14 castaways were switched into the Mogo Mogo and Chapera tribes. This meant that they were put in 7 castaways in two tribes, and Saboga was dissolved. Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idol was in place again and removed any votes from the castaway of the holders choice. It was valid until the Final Five. Double Tribal Council: On Day 22, the Mogo Mogo tribe lost the immunity challenge and had to vote out one member of their tribe as usual. However at Tribal Council, they were informed that they had to vote out another member. Katrina was voted out first, followed by Marina. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 12, Shawna quit the game to be with her dying father. Because of this, a planned immunity challenge was cancelled and a tribe dissolve went ahead the following day. *On Day 20, Hunter and Karleigh played a Hidden Immunity Idol each which removed any votes cast against them. The votes were intended to be tied between Hunter, Karleigh and Ricardo. However, Ricardo was the only castaway with votes that counted for him which resulted in his elimination. *At the second tribal council on Day 22, Xenia played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself which removed any votes cast against her. The person with the next highest votes was to be eliminated, which resulted in Marina's elimination. *On Day 31, Cody played a Hidden Immunity Idol which removed any votes cast against him. This was not the majority which meant the person with the highest number of votes was still sent home. This resulted in Heron's elimination. Trivia *This season was the fourth to have the main twist being included in the title, following Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Blood vs. Water. This would later be followed by Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. *This season was the first to include three tribes in a tribe switch. In previous seasons, the third tribe was dissolved in the first tribe dissolve. *This season was also the first to include a castaway quitting. Shawna decided to leave the game after she was told of news that her father had passed away. *All three tribes at the beginning of the game had at least two former Sole Survivor's, not including Katie. **From the original Chapera, Grayson and Hunter were on the tribe. **From the original Mogo Mogo, Ashleigh, Karleigh and Winston were on the tribe. ***They would later be joined by Katie who had yet to win the season. **From the original Saboga, Marina and Nick were on the tribe. *Cody became the first finalist to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. He would later be followed by Crimson, Gail, Adam, Grainne and Courtney N.. **Sole Survivors with this feat include Cecilia,Nick, Joe, Jen, Bianca and India. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players